Draco Hermione: End Of It All
by Draco Chi
Summary: HarryXHermioneXDracoexpect slash later!2 Powerful Necklaces,2 arch rivals,2 sides to the seemingly endless war and 3 extraordinary Teenagers stuck in the middle of it.Will they fulfil the Prophecy and save the world?HGDM main!RatedForLaterChaps!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters (accept Nucashi)**

**Warning: Some strong langauge **

**Hey people i'm back ! This is the first chap of what will hopefully be a good and long story, I have lots planned and chap 2 is not far behind! The Necklace features in my previous story(if you're thinking you remember it in another story, you did - mine!) - Ergo I did not steal it!If you want to ask anything I will try to answer it in the following chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"He and she who each behold a power enhanced in stone will overcome the suffering when combined but sacrifice the highest sacrifice. As that is the fate for the two Jade Renascor's"_

Gleaming in the firelight, slim fingers stroked the smooth surface of the rare stone that was the Jade Renascor. Its deep green shade mesmerises her as she looses herself in its depth. Time passes and her gaze never wavers but soon reality struck her in the form of a paper ball to the head.

Torn from her thoughts she quickly hid the necklace bound stone underneath her robe and turn to see the culprit. She saw a very concerned looking Harry Potter trying to catch her attention.

"Hey…Hermione!" Harry whispered,

"Huh…Harry?" Hermione whispered back in a daze, "…Are you alright?"

"I think the question is: are _you_ alright?"

"Potter! Pay Attention!" Snape shouted

"I'm fine" Hermione answered more quietly.

"Well you looked really spaced out, you've been like that a lot lately"

"Well, it's fine…I'm fine."

"Really? Well, in that case, you will be able to tell me what Snape said at the beginning of the lesson then, won't you?"

" Er…he said…um…ok, but so what if I am a bit…distracted?" Hermione said indignantly, raising her voice enough for Snape to notice.

"Granger! Not only have you not been paying attention the entire lesson, but also you now proceed to disrupt the class arguing with Potter! Save your lovers' spat for your own time!"

Hermione lowered her head in embarrassment and shot an annoyed glare at Harry, who then had second thoughts about aggravating her further.

When the end of the lesson finally arrived, Hermione gathered her books and left the classroom ahead of Harry. However, she soon heard the sound of Harry's clumsy footsteps hurrying after her.

"Hermione! Wait up!" Harry shouted.

Hermione didn't stop. Harry caught up with her and gently place his hand on her shoulder. She paused, but didn't turn round.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked delicately.

"Nothing is wrong!" Hermione snapped.

" Hermione, we've been friends for long enough for me to know that's not true. Ron's worried about you," Harry turned her to him and traced his finger down her cheek "…and so am I."

Hermione gazed into the beautiful green eyes of her best friend and blushed as her skin tingled with his touch.

" I care a lot about you Hermione, so don't ever be afraid to tell me what's wrong." He said softly before placing a kiss on her cheek and beginning to leave for Quiditch practice. However, he turned round to find the sneering face of Draco Malfoy behind him.

"Scar-head and mudblood, surely you know that even two people as despicable as yourselves, aren't suited for each other." Malfoy spat

"Shut it Ferret! Just because she's _way_ out of your league!" Harry spat back, challenging Malfoy. Malfoy's eyes flared. Now he was annoyed! Hermione saw this and was quick to intervene.

"Harry," She said pushing him away from Malfoy, "Harry! Come on, you have Quiditch." Harry was just about to turn away when Malfoy said:

"That's it Potter, do what your girlfriend tells you, like the good obedient bitch you are!" Harry snapped. He launched himself at Malfoy only to be stopped by Hermione's unusually strong grip.

"That's enough Malfoy. Harry just go!" She pleaded

Harry fumed but reluctantly went asking whether she would be ok, to which she replied:

"Of course!"

Malfoy watched Harry leave before turning his attentions to Hermione.

"I'm disappointed in you Granger. I thought you had a little more taste than that!"

"Why do you care who I like? What's it to you?"

Draco paused ever so slightly, but it was long enough for Hermione to notice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did that sound like I give a shit? I'll be more careful in future, so you don't get confused between caring and mocking."

Hermione only turned and began to leave.

"Hey, Don't turn your back on me Granger! Get back here I'm not done with you yet!" He shouted after her.

"Goodbye Malfoy!" She shouted back, strutting off round the corner.

Malfoy watched her walk off, noticing her elegant stride and posture just as Blaise came up behind him.

"Watcha doin' Draco?" He said following his friend's eye line. " Oh… Fine body that Granger, shame about her personality, house and choice of friends."

"You would go there?"

"If she was willing…I wouldn't say no!"

"You sick shit! She's a Mudblood!"

"So?"

"_So_ how could you stand to touch her?"

"Just because her bloodline is dirty doesn't mean that she herself is. Come on, I heard that Pansy has a surprise for you."

"Oh Merlin! Why does she think I'm her boyfriend or something? She annoys me more than Granger!"

Both boys laughed and began to walk to the Slytherin common room. Malfoy held one last glance to the corner, which Granger disappeared behind before changing his mind.

"Actually, I have something to deal with"

"What?"

"Don't question me!" Draco hissed as a freak wind rushed around them, making the candle flicker with a hidden message of danger.

"Sorry"

"Don't apologise, or you'll loose the tiny shred of respect I had for you."

And with that, Draco left down the same corridor as Hermione.

oooooooo

Hermione turned the corner and stopped; she touched the place where Harry had kissed her as though checking if it was still there. She suddenly felt sad as she realised that the truth was that she didn't actually know what was wrong and why her stone was distracting her so much. Of late, she had noticed that it spread the strangest feeling through her in every Potions lesson. She now thought that Harry may be causing it, but she wasn't sure.

She remembered when she first found her necklace. She was a 5th year and was out walking round Hogwarts grounds one night, when she noticed a strange light coming from a window. She didn't recall there being a room where that window was so, she searched the entire floor only to discover a secret chamber and inside, lying on a beautiful glass table, was the necklace. She remember when she touched it, she felt the strangest sensation of power and energy rushing into her, after which, she blacked out. She awoke to the flaming face of a dragon…her dragon.

She chuckled to herself as she recollected of how scared she was of the magnificent beast, but she – for the dragon was female – would turn out to be the greatest thing that ever happened to Hermione.

The Dragon explained that she was apart of the Jade Renascor – the necklace. She was the form of Hermione's magic (she could have been any creature) and that they were now combined in every way. Their feelings, emotions, strengths, and thoughts were all entwined. Although Hermione's power was greatly enhanced and she cannot easily be defeated, it brought a whole new flow of trouble for her.

However, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps and so she rushed to her dorms to dump her schoolbooks, for Potions was the last lesson of the week. She got changed from her school robes to some muggle clothing; they were her favourite things to wear when mess was involved.

She speeded out of the portal and almost ran down the stairs to the fourth floor where her own chamber of secrets was hidden. As she approached the room's entrance, she subtly looked round to check that no one was around before proceeding to unlock the clandestine door. Her necklace was the key, and with a little click, the room was revealed to her.

Inside was her haven, her sanctuary and refuge, inside… was her art studio. Yes, she loved to draw and paint, she came here as often as she could, expressing on paper and canvas, her feelings and emotions. She had many paintings piled all around the circular room, many of Harry, Ron and her family, but recently her painting depicted great battles, wherein suffering and hardship dominated the mood of the pictures. Her paintings came from dreams she was having, horrific dreams of blood and pain and death. The latest piece she was working on was most peculiar; it was of her Dragon with the bold yellows of the fierce flames perfectly accented but the shimmer of the oils.

However, a sad feeling emanated from the image. A sad feeling that made you pity the lonely creature and think about what life would be like, never to find that someone special. Hermione didn't understand what possessed her to paint such a morbid picture, but when it came to her artwork, she found it best not to question it.

Adding the last finishing touches, she summoned the Dragon from her stone. Fire erupted from the necklace, not once burning or hurting Hermione, and gathered to form the huge shape of a huge dragon, which could barely fit in the adequately large sized room.

"What do you think, Nucashi? I feel like there's something missing." Hermione asked the mass of flames beside her.

" Could that be to do with the fact that the other half of the canvas is blank?" Nucashi replied with a light sarcastic tone as she decided to compress her size due to the lack of space. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Well, I felt like I needed to leave it blank. Like there is something that is to be added later… oh I don't know. I will leave it for the time being." Hermione sighed. "Oh and Nuca?"

"Yes?"

" What's that strange sensation I keep feeling from the stone? It's really distracting me from my lessons."

" To be honest, I don't actually know, and that's what's worrying me. I sense something is about to happen. Whether it's good or bad? Your guess is as good as mine. But promise me you will be extra careful until we figure out what it means?"

"Yes, yes! I'm always careful. No one's discovered you or found this place now have they?"

"Yes, and who's to thank for that!"

"I'm sorry, I will be more careful." Hermione said softly stroking Nuca's warm side.

A few moments of silence went by before Hermione spoke again.

"Harry kissed me."

"Yes, I don't know what to think about him."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think it's strange that all of a sudden he seems to like you in that way? Now, in your final year at Hogwarts, he starts hitting on you out of the blue." Nuca said in a suspicious tone.

"What are you saying? You think he's after something?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't like it. Don't go there 'Mi, I know he's not the one for you."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because I know you better than anyone, we are one and the same but I feel nothing between you two, so how can you?"

"Well, you could be wrong. I've always liked Harry and now he likes me, why shouldn't I see what happens? You can't tell me how I feel!"

"Hermione, don't get worked up, but he _isn't_ the one."

" What do you know? You're just apart of some stupid cursed necklace!" she shouted

Hermione, now in a fowl temper, stood up and stormed over to the window. The sun was setting over the lake, producing the most amazing colours full of warmth but also sadness. She felt as though her necklace was boring a hole in her chest and she knew that she had offended Nucashi.

With reluctance she turned back to look into the flaming eyes of the form of her magic. Tears filled her own eyes as she turned her glance to the floor.

" I apologise, I should not have said such things."

Nucashi only bowed her head before returning to her Jade sanctuary. In her frustration, Hermione lashed out her anger onto her easel, which collapsed on the ground and sent her painting flying. She flew out the door carelessly, not noticing the figure hiding in the shadows. She had stomped round the corner before her anger drained away and she thought that she had better go back and pick up her work.

As the approached the door again, this time checking the surroundings, and with the all clear she suddenly felt a sharp pain from her necklace.

" Ow! What the?"

She waited for the pain to subside, but it did not.

"Look, I'm sorry Nuca, okay?" she pleaded with her stone. She took a deep breath for the pain was getting worse. Her breaths were getting more and more laboured as she unlocked the door and entered.

No sooner had she shut the door than she realised that she was staring in to the hypnotic eyes of on none other than …

"MALFOY!"

* * *

Please Review! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: see previous chapter**

**Warning: Strong Language and violence**

Aria DeLoncray - Yes, the necklace is the only similarity, accept for the other one is a HGDM romance too. However i have all new idea, so this one should be better.

lilmzhln18- yes much much more, I estimate 20+ chapters, it's a long one!! ;-)

JumpinPopTarts- aye! we do we do! HD all the way! I was tempted to throw Ron in as well as sort of RW+HP+DMxHG, but you know my feelings about writing with Ron! and yes, more info coming up!!

I will anwser any questions in the following chapter!(within reason and that don't give away the plot!)

Enjoy!

* * *

_"The Jade Renascor is the second most powerful stone known in the wizarding world. Second only to the Philosophers Stone, the Renascor holds incredible power, although they cannot prolong life, they do enhance the owners powers a hundredfold. It is believed that the owners magic takes a form of a creature (the creature depends on the person) that can be summoned at will. Only two stones have ever been recorded for only two stones have ever existed and the legend tells of an invincible ancient power that will be unleashed if the two stones are ever combined, though how to accomplish such a feat is unknown. However the stones have not been sighted in over a thousand years, so knowledge of them is limited."_

* * *

"Malfoy!?" Hermione shouted in disbelief. She saw that he had picked up her easel and paced her painting back on it, but that was the last thing on her mind. Hermione was having trouble breathing; her necklace was still burning a hole in her skin as she tried to speak through her panic attack. 

"Wh…what…how did you…?" she said between gasps.

"I have my ways Granger!" He said with a huge smirk sprawled across his pale features. "But, enough about how, I want to know _what_ this place is."

"This…is…um…"Hermione stalled as she desperately tried to think of some plausible answer. The pain had stopped and she could distinctly imagine Nucashi's voice saying: "I tried to warn you".

Draco smirked.

"Granger? Are you lost for words?" he said in mock surprise

"Go to Hell Malfoy! And why should I have to answer to you?" Hermione retaliated, finding her nerve.

"Because, unless you want to be expelled for hiding a potentially precarious room from even the Head Teacher and ergo jeopardizing the entire school, especially with talk of war on the horizon, you'd better be _very_ compliant." He said with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Hermione was speechless. She had never thought about that. She couldn't be expelled…could she? Whatever the case, she really didn't want to find out the answer.

"Malfoy don't you dare tell anyone!" Hermione ordered.

" Granger, Granger, Granger…really, you should know by now that silence doesn't come free." He mocked

"Look Malfoy" Hermione walked up to him, as her anger grew. "I'm not as weak as you think, so if you want to keep your limbs connected, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

By this time, Hermione was barely inches away from Malfoy's emotionless face. Her hand gripped around the wand in her pocket as her heart beat a hundred times a second. Malfoy looked almost surprised, but it was hard to tell because she had never seen him show any other emotion except anger and that goddamned smirk. She was almost afraid of his reaction but she stood firm, not backing down for fear that if she showed any weakness he would tear her to shreds.

Another second passed before she felt fresh pain pulsing from her head as Malfoy had grabbed her hair and jerked back her head to an uncomfortable position. Hermione only winced as his eyes, now full with anger, glared down on her in disgust.

"You really think you can threaten me, mudblood? You really think that you could ever defeat me?" He spat pulling her head further back and tightening his grip as a tear escaped involuntarily down her cheek. "Well, do you?"

Hermione was silent, her necklace was squirming with fear and anger, she could feel Nuca's rage but she wanted to deal with this on her own and denied her to escape the Jade.

"Thought not!" Malfoy said releasing her from his grip. He seemed to examine his hand as though touching her might have done something to it. Hermione seizing the opportunity, without a second thought, lashed out and punched him.

He was down, caught of guard, but not for long, for he had slammed Hermione up against the wall, his strong grip around her delicate throat. She saw a slow trail of blood creep out of the corner of his mouth and slide down his slender jaw. She couldn't help but watch it, despite the fact that her air was being cut off.

"Don't think that I won't hurt you!" He said, his voice filled with pure power as the very walls of the room seemed to shake with fear from his words. She could feel sheer energy pulsing from him and a sudden wave of trepidation surged thought her as she realised just how powerful he was. She figured that the rumours about him must be true, the awful rumours that he was the heir to Voldemort.

Malfoy released the almost unconscious Hermione as she fell onto the floor gasping for breath, leaving a nasty scratch on her neck. He crouched down besides her and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"It's been a long time since I've seen my own blood, you're not half bad…for a girl!" He ridiculed her further. " But imagine the scandal, when the supposedly 'brightest witch of our age' gets expelled."

"Malfoy please, don't say anything. I'll do whatever you want, just please don't get me expelled!" She said helplessly, practically grovelling at his feet.

Malfoy stared at the slender body that lay before him and realised how beautiful Hermione actually was. Her body curved in all the right places and she had somehow managed to tame that wild hair of hers into delicate curls. He played with a thought, which led to an evil smile that spread across his face, sending shivers down Hermione's spine.

"_Whatever_ I want?"

"Yes, just please don't say anything."

"Very well, you have yourself a deal Granger." He leaned in and whispered in her ear "I look forward to doing _business_ with you!"

Malfoy stood up and with his graceful, yet powerful strides he walked out the chamber. As soon as he left the room, the very air itself seemed to become less dense, the heavy atmosphere lifted and brightness returned, banishing the shadows that had accumulated.

Hermione stayed sitting on the floor. She went through what had just happened repeatedly in her mind. Did it really happen? Did she just agree to do whatever Malfoy asked of her? Was he actually ever in here? After a while, she wasn't sure if it did actually happen, but how else did she get finger scratches on her neck.

She felt very strange when he touched her, not a bad kind of strange, nor a particularly good kind of strange, but more of a strange kind of strange. She couldn't describe it, it was almost like his touch wasn't just skin-deep, it went right through her and, although pain was the main sensation, she felt a sort of …pleasure from it.

Utterly annoyed but that most ludicrous thought, her easel received the brunt of her frustration once more. With a heavy sigh, she left the room, more careful to check no one was around and ever more so, in locking it not only with the necklace but several charms as well.

Wondering round in a daze, she bumped into Ron, who was equally surprised to see her, as she was him.

"Uh…Hermione…hi" He said awkwardly.

"Oh…um…hi Ron" She said completely spaced out.

"Oh!" Ron said in alarm as he saw the marks on Hermione's neck, " Hermione, are you alright, who did that to you?"

Hermione's hand shot to cover the scratch. How could she tell Ron what really happened and who really did it? But she couldn't think of a plausible excuse.

"_Crap! What can I tell him?"_ She thought frantically, _" What can I say?"_

"_That I fell?"_

"_Oh yeah, like that would work. 'Oh yes Ron, I fell and I just happened to only hurt my neck, which just happens to look like a human did it'! Somehow even Ron isn't that gullible!"_

"_Well you think of something then!"_

"_I am…oh Merlin, now I'm arguing with own thoughts, what next? I'll start referring to my self as 'we'?" _

"Hermione!" Ron said firmly waving his hand in front of her face, tearing her from her thoughts – which was probably a good thing – " Seriously, what's happened?"

"I…I ..." she stuttered, "I just walked past a tree and didn't notice a branch sticking out. It scratched me, but it's fine, it's nothing!"

"Oh," He said convinced, "Well, hold still an I'll heal it for you."

Hermione had to refrain herself from screaming 'no' at him. She didn't know why but she didn't want it to be healed, but how would she explain that? So, she let him. She pulled her hair out the way while Ron got out his wand and muttered the Healing charm.

Nothing happened.

"Er…" Ron said densely, "It didn't work. I'll try a stronger one."

And so Ron spend a good ten minute rattling off all the healing charms he knew but nothing would heal the scratches. Hermione started getting worried and even tried healing it herself because they thought that it could be Ron's wand, but not even Hermione's superior magic and knowledge could get rid of it. She began to panic, sure, she didn't want to get rid of it at first, but she sure as hell didn't want to be stuck with it for the rest of her life.

" What kind of tree was it exactly?" Ron asked, shocking Hermione with the intelligent and logical question.

"The tree…" Hermione repeated to herself as she turned to leave.

" Where're you going?" Ron shouted after her.

"To find the _Tree!_" She shouted back as her walk turned into a run.

ooooooo

It was now nighttime and the Feast was beginning in the Great Hall. Hermione, having been told by several paintings to slow down, was walking at a fast pace to the Hall, hoping to find the "tree", aka Malfoy! She was turning round the last corner when she was forcefully dragged into the empty classroom across the corridor.

" Hey! Get off me!" Hermione shouted at her anonymous attacker.

"Shut it Granger," Said an unmistakable voice.

"Malfoy?" Hermione whispered, releasing herself from his grip as she watched him close the door. " I was looking for you actually"

"What part of 'shut it' don't you understand?" Malfoy hissed, his back still toward her. " What the fuck did you do to me!?"

He turned round to reveal a bloody split lip and a rather bruised jaw. Hermione mouth fell open.

"Answer me! What did you do? It won't heal!" he spat, as the room darkened and the heavy atmosphere returned. Hermione found herself becoming scared and had to draw on her necklace for strength.

" Well, what did you do to me? This won't heal either!" She demanded back as she showed him her neck.

"What?" He said reaching forward and holding her neck firmly as he examined the scratches on her neck. Hermione's skin reacted with his touch as he began gently running his finger over the full length of every scratch. She didn't know why his every touch made her want to _want_ him. However, the mood was ruined when she caught him looking down her top at something or _things_. She pulled away from him and looked up at his face properly for the first time. She saw that his lip was still bleeding from when she had punched him. He now had that sexy 'rough' look to him, which did help.

" Ever since you punched me, my lip hasn't stopped bleeding and _I_ could heal it! Me! Not being able to heal it! Do you understand just how impossible it is that _I_ can't heal such a small injury?" He ranted.

"I've had the same problem, these marks won't go away no matter what spell I used. Do you really think I want to be stuck with your scratch marks on my neck?" She said, getting annoyed at his selfishness.

"That's no surprise, your magic isn't up to much, being a mudblood an all!" He sneered producing his wand and pointing it at her throat. Hermione's heart stopped. He merely flicked his wand and the marks disappeared.

"See! All gone!" He mocked. Hermione felt her neck, it was true, they had gone. She let out a sigh of relief.

"How or what did you do? I thought I'd never be rid of them! You used silent magic did you not?" She said sounding impressed, though she was more curious.

"Small things, simple minds Granger! Now what are you going to do about me! You did it; you fix it. Don't forget about our little deal now!" He demanded.

Hermione expression soured at the memory. But what could she do? He was obviously more powerful than she was, if he could heal what she couldn't. Therefore, if even he can't heal it, then she doesn't stand a chance in hell.

"Here goes nothing" She said herself as she cast the strongest healing spell she knew and to her surprise…it worked.

Malfoy was the first to speak:

"How the fuck did you do that!"

" I…don't know!" She said stunned with her wand still pointing at his face.

Malfoy took her wand out of her hand and examined it. It was the average cheap wand, nothing special what so ever. With this conclusion, he approached Hermione, who slowly backed up. Soon a desk trapped her, stopping her escaping from Malfoy's ever nearing presence. She hated to admit it to herself, but she was afraid of him, and the worst thing was that he knew she was. Malfoy confined her further by placing a hand either side of her on the desk, which she was now forced to sit on.

His reinstated flawless face was so close to hers, so close that she could feel every breath that escaped. She looked into his eyes, the mesmerising shining silver orbs glistened in the dense candlelight, and felt the familiar feeling of fear creeping back to her, sending shivers down her spine.

He leaned in even closer, their lips mere centimetres apart and said:

"You did say _whatever_ I wanted."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me.**

**Warning: Strong langauge and moderat violence**

Sorry about the really bad errors in the last chap! I tripple checked this one, enjoy!

* * *

Hermione froze as Malfoy's lips brushed hers. A spark. She closed her eyes as if to brace an attack and … nothing happened. She heard a smirk and when she opened her eyes she saw Malfoy standing in front of her holding several pieces of parchment.

"This is my work for the week, I expect it to be done on time and to your highest standards." He said handing her the parchments.

"What! I'm not doing your work, that's cheating!" She said in disgust.

"Now listen up, Granger, and listen carefully." Draco leaned in and whispered into her ear, "You will do whatever I want, whenever I want, wherever I want! I own you!"

Hermione felt her blood boil, as she snatched the parchments from him.

"Fine, whatever!" She said glaring evilly.

" Oh and find me in the morning, I have other things for you to do. Bring the work if you like." He ordered.

"Yes, I would like so very much!" She said sarcastically.

"Good!" He said as Hermione rolled her eyes.

Malfoy withdrew his presence from towering over her and headed for the door. Hermione followed obediently after him, after secretly transporting the scrolls to her room, but Malfoy noticed, despite her best efforts.

The walked into the great hall, the feast had only just begun. Hermione looked over to the Griffindor table and saw Harry beckoning her to sit next to him, but Malfoy also saw this. Hermione smiled as she began to head for the table, but she soon found herself unable to move. She turned round involuntarily, her limbs where not listening to her, and walked aback to Malfoy who she realised was controlling her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She hissed

"I didn't say you could go Granger!" He said dangerously. "Remember to find me in the morning."

"Yes, I know, but you can't give a general area of time and location?" She said, still unable to move.

" Just find me!" He said releasing her from his control.

"Oh and Granger, no funny stuff with Potter!" He added just as she turned round

"What!" She said loudly, walking back to him, "You can't control what I do with Harry!"

"I think you'll find I can! You said _whatever_ I _want_, and I _want_ you to not do anything with scar-head."

Hermione almost screamed, but managed to refrain. Why was fate against her and Harry so much? She breathed heavily to calm herself before attempting to walk away from him for a third time.

"And don't think I won't know if you do something!" Malfoy said to her back before turning to his table.

Hermione walked over and sat purposely next to Ron. Harry looked a bit disappointed and Ron seemed very awkward. Hermione put some food on her plate; she was now in a terrible mood. Harry was the first to speak.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry said cautiously

"I am absolutely brilliant, thanks." She said with false brightness. Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously.

"What did Ferret want" Harry asked again.

"Nothing in particular." She lied.

"I see you got rid of the scratch!" Ron said as Harry looked up suddenly from his meal.

"What scratch?" He asked quickly.

"She had a really bad scratch on her next, from a …uh…tree was it? It was weird because it looked exactly like a person did it!" Ron answered obliviously, with food in his mouth.

"A tree?" Harry said; his voice filled with scepticism.

"Yes, a Tree!" Hermione snapped at him, sensing the dangerous ground. "I have work to do" She said getting up finally, after a moment of awkward silence. She strode out of the Hall, shooting a glance a Malfoy, who smirked and watched her leave.

Ron looked at Harry in perplexity and asked, still with a mouth full of food:

"What was that about?"

Harry stared at his friend in incredulity and replied:

"Merlin, Ron! You're so dense it should be a crime"

ooooooo

After a long and hard night of both Malfoy's work and hers, Hermione woke very early, especially for a Saturday. She shook another weird dream from her thoughts as she washed and dressed. She remembered that she had to find Malfoy but where he actually is, Merlin knows.

She managed to finish all her work and most of Malfoy's, though it was extremely difficult doing the same potion's homework twice and making them seem like different people did them as well as making sure they are both worth full marks. She even had to enchant a quill so she had Malfoy's handwriting.

She thought logically of where he would be and were he wouldn't. For example, he wouldn't be in the Library – she doubted he even knew where it was, Great Hall – she never sees him in there for breakfast, or his dorms – that would be stupid because she wouldn't be able to get in. He could be at the Quiditch Stadium, anywhere outside, walking round randomly or … in the secret chamber!

Hermione just knew that he would pull a stunt like that! She would probably find him outside the entrance on the fourth floor, there's no way he could get in without Hermione's help…could he? She almost ran out the dorms, which were all but empty save for a few early risers, but they paid her no attention.

She hurried down to the fourth floor, which was utterly abandoned, unlike the floors before it. She cautiously approached the entrance to the hidden room and found all her charms disabled yet the door remained locked. She slowly placed her necklace into the slot. An inaudible click and she barely touched the door before in swung open revealing the figure of Malfoy across the far side of the room. Making no noise Hermione closed the door.

"Not bad! I though you would take longer to figure it out. I'm impressed Granger!" Draco said calmly, with his back still to her.

"_How the hell did he get in here?"_ She thought, jumping at the sound of his voice, but she managed to hide her anxious nerves from him.

"It wasn't exactly hard." She said equally as calm. She noticed how intently he was looking at her paintings, but not all of them, only her recent works. The one's that depict a great battle and the one he studied most of all was the one of Nucashi.

This worried her greatly, why was he showing such an interest in it? She walked towards him but stopped when he spoke again.

"Where did you get the idea for these" He pointed to the battle paintings. "And, especially, this." He said now turning round with the painting of the Dragon in his hands.

Hermione walked up and took the painting from him; she stared at it thoughtfully before replying.

" From dreams I have." She said putting the painting back on the easel.

"Even the one of the Dragon?" He inquired further. Hermione found it strange that he would ask that when she had provided a perfectly good answer. She looked at him, their eyes met as they were trying to figure out what the other was thinking.

"Yes." Hermione lied, putting on a false face of confidence. She just hoped that he didn't see through it.

"What did you want me for?" She said, diverting the subject. Malfoy waited a moment before answer, as though debating whether to let it slide.

"Lets go outside." He said, avoiding the question.

"I have a lot to do today, unless it's important, I'd rather not." Hermione said in annoyance. "Oh, and I've done most of your work, I just have one piece left, so take these now and I'll give you the other one tomorrow." She said bitterly, handing him the parchments in her pocket.

"It wasn't so much of a choice, as a mandatory order." He said taking them and putting them in his own pocket. He headed for the door and opened it for her. Hermione sighed and left the room, she waited for Malfoy to leave before she locked it, even though an enticing temptation crossed her mind to trap him in there. However, she did not, but Malfoy led her away as soon as he left.

"Malfoy, I need to lock it!" Hermione said struggling against him.

"It's safe, don't worry and for pity sake stop struggling so much!" He said firmly. Hermione stopped her rebellion and followed him outside to the grounds, occasionally glancing up at his expressionless face.

He led her out of sight to a singular large tree that overlooked the lake, where he sat down and lent up against it. Hermione stood near him, watching him as he closed his eyes and relaxed in the cool summer breeze. Hermione's eyes wandered. They moved from his perfect face to absorb his muscular body and then a little further down to see…

"Well, sit down." He said suddenly, making Hermione jump yet again. Her eyes snapped back to his face, where she saw a rather amused expression crossing his face.

"We're you checking me out Granger?" He tormented as she blushed a crimson red.

"You wish Malfoy." She hissed as she sat down a root or two away from him.

Malfoy laughed, which took Hermione by surprise, she at expected him to react with his quick-temper. Several minutes past as she twiddled her thumbs and became increasingly anxious, until she could not contain her frustration any longer.

"Look, if you're just going to sit here then I will go!" She said breaking the peace.

"Relax, how long has it been since you've done that? Enjoy the picturesque tranquillity, while you still can!" He said without even opening his eyes. Hermione didn't understand what he meant by that last part, but she hadn't fully relaxed in months.

Several more minutes past in the quiet serenity, the scent of flowers drifted from the greenhouses on the tender wind that caressed Hermione's skin with the gentlest of touches and the sight of the young rising sun reflecting on the peaceful water completely calmed her. Even the grass was soft and silky as she slowly ran her hands delicately over the pasture that surrounded her. She watched a feather meander and twist, as is fell gracefully into her open hands.

Twirling it in her fingers, she stroked the feather. Enjoying the supple and silken texture as she stroked it across her cheek. She was completely lost in her own world and she was completely at ease. It was wonderful.

Malfoy watched the feather that now caressed her jaw; he gazed at her far off expression and the slight smile that hung on her lips, then to the slim hands that elegantly held the weightless form. He studied every inch of her with a certain hunger.

Hermione turned to the silver eyes she only just noticed were staring at her, and seemed to melt in their gaze. All too soon, they turned away, they were closed off to her and she was brought out of her little dream world. Hermione sighed, rarely has she ever felt so peaceful, but she knew that there were things to be done.

"Seriously Malfoy, I have work to do." She said quietly as to soften the blow of breaking the silence.

"Why bother with work?" He asked, eyes still closed.

"Why? So I can do well on my exams."

"Why bother with exams?" He asked as Hermione frowned with the stupid question.

"So I can secure my future with a good job, which I need good exam grades for. Isn't that obvious?" She said patently, somehow she didn't mind his little games when she was this relaxed.

"Yes…but the future is an uncertain thing, you never know what is round the corner and a little insight can save a lot of effort that is otherwise…wasted." He sighed.

"So, you're saying that I'm wasting my time and effort trying to get good grades? Is something going to happened?" She asked tensely, shifting closer to him. She could feel worry and stress pouring back into her with every passing second.

"I'm not saying anything, just relax will you." He said with a commanding tone.

"I can't relax now." Hermione said fiddling with her hands. Malfoy's eyes opened and watched her hands tangle and untangle themselves.

"You're good with your hands right?" He asked.

"Er…I guess." Hermione said slowly.

"Well I have this annoying pain in my neck and shoulder, can you try and work it out?" He asked again, though Hermione knew it was an order.

"Work it out?" She didn't fully understand what he meant.

"Yeah, you know, a little reflexology." He said sitting up and removing his jacket.

"Oh." Was all Hermione could say as now, not only could she see just how strong and vigorous his body was but she also had to massage it.

Hermione didn't know how to approach this situation, she had never massaged anyone, and frankly, she was freaked out by the whole idea of it. She looked down and saw her hands tangling and untangling themselves, a nervous habit she had never noticed before.

"It's just round my left shoulder." He said, rubbing the general area to show her. Her mouth had gone dry and her hands were shaking as she reached to touch him.

She began rubbing round his shoulder blade in a slow circular motion when he asked her to press harder. She increased her pressure but the material of his shirt was not helping. She worked her way up to his neck and as soon as she touched his skin, she felt him shiver and react to her every contact.

She could have sworn she heard him moan, which made her extremely tense as he asked for her to move lower, lower and lower still. She found herself trailing his lower spine, her thumbs pressurising either side, again with the circular movement. Another moan, another level of tension. By the time he told her she could stop, her thumbs were aching, her wrists were sore and she was so tense she could easily have been snapped in half.

Malfoy saw how uncomfortable she was, having been made to do that. He saw her uneasiness and with a little smirk he asked:

"Do you want me to…?"

"No, no…I'm quite alright." She said quickly, with added nervous laughter. Malfoy laughed quietly to himself at the strange laughter – if you can't call it that—Hermione made at her clear discomfort and relaxed against the tree once more.

ooooooooo

For the next month or so, Hermione barely left Malfoy's side. He had her write letters for him, organise his weekly schedule, do all his homeworks, and "relax" with him plus more. They got to know each other quite well and Hermione got used to his attitude and boisterous ways, whilst Malfoy discovered what was behind the cold and icy front Hermione always put up with him. But both of them still knew exactly how to annoy the other.

Both Hermione's and Draco's friends noticed their inseparability and they were not happy about their new found "friendship" – if only they knew! On countless occasion's, both party's have had to lie and deny about anything and everything.

Hermione was growing tired of lying and especially about a person who she can't stand. Though that wasn't technically true, she could do more than stand him, she practically thinks of him as a friend, who just happens to be keeping a rather large secret for her…cough. Really, deep down, she didn't mind.

Malfoy on the other hand, got so worked up with all the questioning that Blaise ended up in the hospital wing. Some students swore that whenever Malfoy is in a bad mood everything is affected, the light, the temperature, the atmosphere itself, even the weather and not in a good way.

How long can this last?

ooooooo

Malfoy dragged Hermione into an empty corridor and backed her up against the wall. He loomed over her; his eyes alight with …passion? His face was dangerously close to hers, their lips even closer. Hermione gazed into his silver orbs with confusion and her answer was:

"I want you"

"…_Holy crap!"_

* * *

_Thanks for reading, please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**

**Warning: strong language ...you know the drill.**

I am so addicted to writing now! Have just finished chap 7, I forget how behind I am on posting stuff on here. and i'm sorry despite my best efforts there was still errors, but oh well, you get the idea )! anyhoo without further ado here is chap4! Enjoy!

* * *

"…To complete these. Here you go," He said pushing all the parchments onto her. " My homework, coursework and I think a few other bits which I'll need you to do by tonight."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, she thought he meant something else, but when she looked down and counted the scrolls in her arms, she almost hit the roof.

"Tonight?! Malfoy there must be about 6 pieces here, I'd be up all night." She said angrily.

"You've got till midnight!" He said beginning to walk to the door.

" But how will I find you at that time of night?" She said resentfully.

"Meet me in our potions room at midnight!" He said menacingly.

"But don't you need your beauty sleep? Why can't I just give it to you tomorrow?" She said trying to buy herself more time.

"Your wasting time. Midnight, or your find yourself expelled by the morning!" He threatened as he closed the door behind him.

"Bastard! It's Saturday tomorrow, he's just doing it to annoy me" She cursed.

ooooooo

Hermione had to skip dinner and went straight to the library to get out all the necessary books. She found that some pieces where quite short while others took an age. It was 11:45pm and she had just finished the last assignment, when she discovered a letter hidden behind the parchment. She hesitated, wondering whether she should read it. It was Malfoy's, he would probably kill her if he found out, but the temptation was irresistible.

It read:

Draco, 

_Everything is in place, your weapon is ready I trust. Your wisdom is undeniable; with this, The Dark Lord will rule before your year is out. Until then, it's a waiting game! Nevertheless, I must stress the importance of finding the one you seek. The prophecy must be fulfilled, if you are to reach your full potential. You are already the most powerful, after The Dark Lord, but he will defeat you unless you find her! Son, fulfil the prophecy and you and I will rule this world._

_L. Malfoy _

Hermione almost fell off her chair; her necklace seemed to squirm with anxiety and fear. She couldn't think straight; her main thought was that she had to meet Malfoy in 10 minutes. She cursed herself for reading it, but what she now knew could really help The Order Of The Phoenix. What was this weapon? Could Malfoy really be that powerful, enough so to challenge Voldemort? What was this prophecy and who was that 'her' mentioned? By the time she escaped her panicking thoughts she realised that she had wondered her way to the Head Teachers office with the letter in her hand.

She stood outside for several minutes deeply contemplating whether she should go in and tell everything, but she couldn't help but be selfish and dread her own expulsion. Still standing there, she snapped out of her daze and realised it was about 2 minutes to midnight. She cursed, shoved the letter in her pocket along with the other parchments and ran down the back passages to the dungeons where her potions room was. She crept past Snape's office and hurriedly opened the classroom door.

She found herself in an empty room. Malfoy was not there, but as Hermione checked her watch and saw that it was barely 3 minutes past, she thought that he couldn't possibly have left.

She dumped the scrolls on the nearest desks and figured that she might as well leave. Just as her hand touched the door handle, her necklace released a sharp pain that surged through her, before she felt the air become dense and the already dim lights darken. But she needn't turn round, she knew exactly who was behind her.

" When I say 'meet me at midnight' I mean I want you to be here at midnight. Not one minute before nor one minute after and I especially didn't mean, 'dump the stuff and leave'!" Lectured the voice of Malfoy. Hermione's throat dried up and she could barely get out an answer.

"Sorry". She croaked. Her hands were now shaking as she felt herself lifting into the air and floating away from the door. She didn't bother struggling; she knew it would get her nowhere, so she just let herself glide towards the dark figure.

"Your rather obedient Granger, what happened to the sarcasm and wit?" He asked curiously.

" I guess it disappeared along with my pride and dignity." She said subdued, still floating before him. She was now eye level with him, he is so tall that she normally is always looking up, but now she didn't dare. Her eyes fell to the floor that lingered a small distance below her.

" So you've become just like all the rest. Mindless drones too scared to challenge me!" He said sounding rather disappointed.

In that instance something awoke in Hermione; something evocative. She felt a flame ignite as she remembered that she was far more powerful than anyone in this school and far more powerful than he knows. She realised than she actually had no reason to fear him. He wouldn't kill her, not according to the letter, he has to stay out of attention and killing her would only do the opposite.

Thinking this, she lifted her gaze from the floor to his burning silver eyes. She also knew exactly which buttons to press and how hard. He's just a little boy looking for some fun. He was forced to grow up too soon; he misses the innocence of childhood, where everything was just so simple, where there was no grey in the black and white world, where to have fun was the main objective of your existence.

For the first time since the day she met Malfoy, she actually pitied him. She thought about how hard his life has been, just as traumatic as Harry's, but with one difference – he was completely alone. Harry always had the support from his friends, but Malfoy; he had none.

Hermione had, had enough of floating in the air, so with a flick of her wand she was gracefully lowered to the floor where she looked up at Malfoy and said with a subtly playful tone:

"Bite me!"

Malfoy looked down at her in amazement and smirked. He was growing fond of their little arguments.

"That's more like it, Granger!" He said holding out his hand, "Come with me".

"Where? And what about the parchments?" She said slightly confused, refusing to take his hand.

" They're futile." He replied as the parchments instantaneously caught on fire.

"Hey! I spent hours on them!" She said rushing to put out the fire, but she found herself being stopped by Malfoy's strong grip round her wrist. She then had to watch the fruits of her labour, burning to ashes.

"What the hell did you make me do them for if you were just going to burn them? I had to miss dinner and break a dozen school rules just to come here to give them to you!" She shouted as he began to drag her out of the room. "Hey! Let go of me!"

"Expelled!" was his only reply and Hermione fell silent. She let her self be dragged out of the dungeons and through a secret passage before finally asking:

"Where are we going?"

"Outside." He answered

"Oh…and why is that?"

"You ask too many questions." He answered as he shifted his grip on Hermione's wrist. Hermione's skin tingled again, just like when he first grabbed her wrist. She didn't know why he had such an effect on her whenever he touched her, but she didn't like feeling so helpless and vulnerable from such a simple thing.

"You don't have to drag me, Malfoy, I am quite capable of walking on my own." She said quickly as she felt the yearning feeling grow. She was beginning to be afraid of her own feelings.

Malfoy stopped. The dim candlelight in the tight corridor flickered between them. Visibility was so poor that when he eventually turned round, Hermione could barely see his stunning eyes. There was an awkward silence, as Malfoy seemed to just stare blankly at her, still holding her wrist. After a while, he spoke but it was laboured, as though he was holding back.

"Very well." He said slowly.

Hermione felt him release her wrist reluctantly and she felt her necklace sink with disappointment. They carried on walking, Malfoy was several paces ahead and the gap was growing. It was incredibly dark, but Hermione knew not to use magic for fear of being discovered. A minute later and she had lost Malfoy completely. She began to panic, she lost track of where they were because she had never been in this back passage before. The darkness seemed to consume her, like it was an actual being. Layer upon layer of shadow built up to cover her, the candlelight disappeared and she couldn't even see her own hands. Her necklace vibrated with fear as what seemed like hours passed by in total darkness.

She reached out in front of her, trying desperately to feel her way along the walls and out of this passage, but the walls had disappeared. She called out for Malfoy, but she heard no reply. She thought she would never get out as the dark also infiltrated her mind. She fell to her knees, not daring to move, she could see, hear or feel anything. She felt so alone. She was petrified and on the brink of tears, she called to Nucashi to help her but just as soon as she did, she felt herself being lifted out of the gloom.

She looked up and saw Malfoy's pale face staring down at her. She had never been so please to see him, to see anything.

"So you're quite capable of walking on your own, I see!" He said sarcastically, but Hermione didn't care. "Keep up this time." He added before turning and walking away. Fear struck Hermione like lightning through a tree, when she saw him leaving. She ran after him and grabbed his hand in hers. She didn't want the darkness to consume her again so she wrapped her other hand round his arm as extra security. She felt him react to her contact, but he did not pull away like she thought he might.

They were out of the passageway in a matter of minutes and Malfoy felt Hermione's tense body relax, but she did not let go of his hand. They were now outside, the star fill sky and the ghostly full moon flooded the school grounds with light. Hermione stared at the stars and began to stray from Malfoy. She let go of his arm and spread out to enjoy the gentle breeze that played across the vast space that was…

"The Quiditch Stadium?" Escaped Hermione's lips.

"Yeah, watch this." Draco smirked retrieving his wand and with one wave the side of the stadium exploded.

"What are you doing?" She shouted in surprise, "We're going to be in so much trouble!"

"Relax, try it. It's a good stress reliever." He said calmly.

"I am not stressed!" She shouted as Malfoy shot her a disbelieving look. "Ok fine I am, but that's just because you're destroying the Stadium! Someone's bound to see or hear!"

"It's fine, there's silencing and blinding spells and as long as I fix it after it, doesn't matter." He said exploding another section.

"…How many times have you done this?" she asked astounded.

"Every Friday at midnight since the 6th year." He said destroying one of the towers.

"Oh…is that why the Griffindor seat are so hard and full of splinters? And why the Slytherin stands have proper chairs with cushions?" She said accusingly.

" They are? I never noticed" He replied, clearly lying. Hermione laughed.

After watching him for a while she thought that if he's going to fix it, what not have a go? Therefore, with one fluid motion she brought the entire Slytherin stands to ruins. Malfoy stopped in mid spell to stare open-mouthed at Hermione.

"What?" She asked innocently.

He only smirked and pulled her inside the Stadium. They stood right in the middle of the green and looked round at all they had left to destroy.

"Watch this then." He said challengingly.

He conjured a massive ball of flames and unleashed it at the Griffindor stands, which blew up with the biggest explosion yet. The very ground shook beneath their feet as the dark cloud of smoke dispersed into the atmosphere. Malfoy looked very pleased with himself.

"Yeah, you've got the power, but what about skill?" Hermione teased, as she conjured the same huge ball of flames, which she released into the air. It was spinning rapidly as it circled around the stadium, leaving a trail of fire in it's wake, before finally shooting through the highest scoring hoop and plummeting to the ground, causing just an explosion just as large.

"Let's see you top that Malfoy!" She provoked. Malfoy actually looked impressed, he never imagined that the small, elegant girl beside him could wield so much power and skill.

"Call me Draco and I'll show you what I can really do!"

* * *

Thanks for reading, Please review. Also, many thanks to all you who have reviewed!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

See past chaps for disclaimer and warnings...

Sorry for major delay in posting the new chap, but had tonnes of stuff going on. Also depends on the reviews as well lol ;-) It ain't great but keh, may be discontinued if people don't like this chap...

* * *

Hermione blushed as she nodded in agreement. Draco closed his eyes in concentration, summoning his power in its full strength. A strong wind wept through them, making their clothes billow and snap violently. He opened his eyes, silver flames burned behind his gaze. He raised his wand to the sky and the whole stadium erupted with fire. Hermione watched speechless as they were now standing in the middle of a ring of flames 40 feet high but this was only the beginning. Hermione watched as the very earth itself rose up beneath the fire, swallowing it.

The earth continued to rise into the sky, creating an enormous dome of mud that gradually engulfed them, blocking out the starlit sky until they were in complete darkness. A second in the pure dark brought back the memory of that passage but before she could dwell on that thought, Draco's wand burst with light.

The light took the form of a herd of winged horses that soared round the giant earth dome. Hermione gasped, she had never seen such beautiful magic. Another movement of Draco's wand sent the heard plummeting downwards, where they crashed into the ground at an amazing speed causing the light that formed them to spread like water on the ground. It grew and grew until it reached the walls of the dome, where Draco sent it surging up the walls.

As it climbed the mud transformed into water, which froze a second later. They were now standing the most breathtakingly beautiful dome of ice. Each angle reflected the starlight, making it glisten and shine like crystal.

Hermione looked around in wonder. Her eyes sparkled as she could see the majestic full moon through the transparent walls. She felt Draco's hand slide round her waist pulling her close to him. She looked up at him curiously but all he said was.

"Hold on."

And with a spiral motion of his wand, the ice beneath them began to rise. The pillar of ice lifted them up to the top of the dome, gradually twisting as it did so. The temperature had plunge so Hermione was thankful for the warmth Draco, and her necklace, was providing.

As they neared the top, the ice opened to let them rise through the roof. When the pillar stopped rising, Draco released Hermione from his grasp. She gazed out towards the castle; it was exquisite – just like the first time she saw it all those years ago. They were so high up, but Hermione was not afraid, she knew she was safe for her stone was fluttering with joy. She stood dangerously close to the curved edge as she felt Draco's hand round her waist once more, gently pulling her further from the edge.

"Careful, you can slip easily" He said but then with a second thought he added: "Actually, that's not a bad idea!"

Hermione's smile turned to confusion. Draco pulled her to him once again, but before she could say a word, he leapt off the side. She screamed with fear, but soon it was with exhilaration. The ice was moulding round them, letting them slip round the outside like a giant slide. The wind whipped through Hermione's hair as she held on to Draco for dear life. A huge smile was fixed on her face as she slid down the monster slide of ice, screaming and laughing. They seemed to slide forever; this perfectly clear evening showed the moon as it glared down enviously at the ecstasy of the young witch and wizard.

Draco's gripped tightened as they neared the ground, they were sliding at a frightening speed and it only just occurred to him about stopping. He quickly conjured a massive pillow, which appeared just in time, for they landed on it mere seconds later. They were lying on the pillow, both laughing and completely out of breath from adrenaline rush. Draco looked at Hermione, before, with no effort at all, casting the hovering spell and lifting the entire dome into the sky directly above them.

Hermione lay there staring at the hundred-ton dome of ice floating above her then to Draco who was lifting it like it was a feather. With one final spell, he once again cast the ball of flames and released it to the sky. As it rocketed up through the middle of the dome, the crystal-like ice shone a thousand colours before the ball struck the very centre, causing the whole dome to shatter into a million pieces. The shards of ice moved as in slow motion, before falling on them as snow.

Hermione had just experience one of best nights of her life. She had never thought that 10 adults could be so powerful, never mind one teenager. However, she didn't feel intimidated, she felt awestruck. All that power belonging to a boy who just wants to have fun.

They had waited in silence until the snow had stopped falling. By this time, they were both rather wet, but neither of them wanted to move.

" Bet you can't top that Granger!" Draco joked, finally breaking the silence.

Hermione laughed. That's all she could do. So much had changed in so little time, only a month or so ago she wanted to murder Draco, and now, well, now she didn't know what to feel about him. She had to remind herself that this was Malfoy, the malicious, vindictive, malevolent Malfoy, who is blackmailing her at this very moment and who has a history of only using people to benefit himself.

Hermione sat up, now deadly serious and turned to face the blonde deity lying next to her.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked gravely

"Doing what?" He asked bemused

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"What!?" He choked in disbelief.

"What is going on? What happened to the snide, spiteful, selfish Malfoy who almost strangled me merely a month ago?" She replied.

Draco was silent.

"Malfoy?"

"I told you to call me Draco." He said also sitting up.

"Fine! Care to tell me the real reason _Draco_?" she said getting worked up with his diversion.

"I don't have to explain myself to you! Why can't I just have some fun? Saying that, why can't _you_ just have some fun and not think that there's a conspiracy behind it? Miss high and bloody mighty, can't bare the fact that she actually has a good time with a low life like me, huh?" Draco said angrily, now standing. Hermione was so confused; she actually felt a sharp pang of regret and wished she could take back her words.

"Draco, I—" She started

"Forget it!" He said walking away after rebuilding the Stadium to all its glory, with one flick of his wand. A split second to admire the Stadium before she chased after Draco.

"Draco, wait, please stop!" She pleaded and to her surprise, he obeyed. "Draco, I'm fine with having fun with you — if that actually make sense—I just don't know why I do. I guess because you and Harry don't exactly see eye to eye, I just judged you by what I heard and how you reacted when I was around, which I've noticed, was always with Harry present. But now I feel I know the real you and I think that I actually really li …"

"It's too late, it doesn't matter anymore." Draco interrupted and proceeded to walk off. Hermione walked after him.

"No it's not too late, Draco, I really lik…" But Hermione was interrupted again.

"Are you stupid!" He said stopping suddenly and grabbing her arms forcefully. "I don't care about you or what you think of me, you were right, like you always are! I am using you Hermione! I've used you so now I'm tossing you aside, just like I have always done and always will do. You are nothing but a tool!"

Hermione released herself from his grip; her eyes filled with tears that poured down her cheek as she felt as thought her necklace along with her heart had been torn in two.

"And I actually thought I liked you! You're a bastard Draco and I hate you!" She screamed through her sobs before running back to the castle. She did not stop until she reached her bed, to which she collapsed upon and cried until she could cry no more.

Draco stood there in silence. He had heard those words a thousand times but somehow when spoken from her; they stung like a thousand killing curses. He fell to his knees, completely miserable, broken inside, a pain in his chest felt like a hole was being burnt through his very heart. He screamed curses into the sky, which was now full with black cloud. Thunder and lightning struck the ground only meters away from him. Crashing with an almighty force, producing a petrifying, ear-splitting sound that chilled the blood and reduced even the bravest soul to a quivering wreck.

ooooooo

The next morning, after a restless night full of endless dreams of horrendousness, Hermione rose to find herself drained and lifeless. She got up and dressed as usual, she had breakfast as usual, she then went to the library as usual and didn't leave until the evening feast as usual after which she did an hour of work before going to bed…as usual.

Subsequently, Hermione's week unfolded, her customary schedule was reinstated after a month of unpredictable interruptions and everything returned to the same routine of the past 7 years. With evasion a top priority, the days that turned to weeks that turned to another month, went by uneventfully until one Friday evening when Hermione was picking at her food and finally unearthed the feeling of emptiness that she so desperately tried to bury.

She just wasn't satisfied with her life now. It was like being showed the brightest light but then left in the dark. Like spending five minutes in heaven then being thrown back to earth. Like learning how to fly only to be stripped of your wings. She'd tasted the life she could have and she wanted more, but the one person who could give her what she craved, is the one person who believes she is nothing more than a tool.

Anger resurfaced with the echo of his words, there was no way in heaven or hell that she would ever even look at that ferret again. Alone in her fortress that was her bed, she tried hard to bottle up her raw emotions again, when she discovered something that she had long forgotten.

With a hand clasped around the object in question, she pulled it out of her pocket.

"What's this?" She queried to herself as she unfolded the creases.

With a gasp, she couldn't believe she had forgotten about what Draco carelessly left in the parchments. The letter!

She had taken it, which was just as well; it would have been burnt along with everything else otherwise. She stared at it. There was nothing holding her back now, so why can't she just show someone? What is stopping her from running to the Head Teachers office right now? Nothing!

Hermione jumped off her bed and ran out the room; the letter gripped tight in her hand. She left through the portal and hurried to the office before Fate could intervene, but Fate never misses a trick! Hermione turned down the last corridor and noticed how dark and ominous it looked. The dim candlelight barely lit its surroundings as each flicker played shadows in the corners that seemed to follow her as she proceeded. Her attention was caught by a loose brick in the wall, which was gradually being dislodged by the constant vibration of the walls. She walked closer as she watched it fall to the floor and smash, making a sound that echoed through the entire corridor. She reached out and touched the wall; it was shaking. She couldn't understand, the walls don't normally shake…do they?

Hermione now noticed the temperature plummet. She could see her breath cascading out of her mouth in billowing transparent clouds that rose up only to disperse into the bitter air. The only sound was the beat of her heart pounding in her chest and her heavy breathing, both increasing in rhythm as each tense second passed. Hermione knew that something was here. She looked down the corridor where the Office was just round that corner, but she knew she couldn't make it. Still, she had to try.

With one last deep breath, she tucked the letter into her bra – for safe keeping- and burst into a full sprint. She saw the corner fast approaching – she was going to make it! She felt the shadows chasing her as the floor came up to meet her. She found herself being dragged back down the corridor. She struggled with all her might, digging her fingers into the cold hard floor, trying to grab onto something, anything, as the magic holding her feet tightened!

She stopped, but that was only because she was stopped being dragged. She slowly turned onto her back. Why did these things always happen to her? Her jaw burnt with a bad graze caused by her fall as she slow looked up and saw the cause.

Surprise, surprise…Malfoy!

"Give it to me!" He yelled, holding out his hand.

"Give you what?" She shouted back, pretending she didn't know exactly what he was talking about.

"You know what! Give it to be before I take it!" He hissed through gritted teeth as a strong wind rushed through the corridor, adding a certain bitterness to the already ice cold air. Hermione shivered.

"I don't have anything" She said more weakly, now shaking uncontrollably.

"It's going to get a lot colder in here if you don't hand it over." He warned, learning over her as she lay on the floor, freezing. She was silent and refused to look at him.

He sighed frustrated as he knelt down over Hermione. She felt his hands searching her pockets with no success. He towered over her, his knees either side of her body as his hand rested by her head. He looked at her face. Her lips were blue with cold; her skin exceeded his own pale complexion, as her eyes were scrunched shut. He leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"Where is it? Tell me and I won't let you freeze to death."

"Bite me!" She whispered back, summoning a little energy from her necklace, which had been keeping her warm. The cold was making her drowsy; she just wanted to sleep as she slowly slipped a little further into unconsciousness.

He fumed; he began to search her more thoroughly, checking every possible place. Hermione, even though practically comatose, could feel his warm hands ransack her body, like a thief looting a jewellery box, checking every hidden compartment, and opening every lid. She felt his hands work up her body, getting ever nearer to the concealed treasure before she fell completely out cold. He paused, noticing something gleaming round her neck. He slowly lifted the shining object from her chest, but as soon as his eyes saw the green stone, the icy wind stopped dead. He felt the stone flutter and quiver in his hand, like a butterfly playing happily in a cool summer breeze. When he touched the stone his skin tingled, he felt a spark surge through his body. He felt Hermione writhe beneath him, feeling the same spark flow right down her.

He quickly put the Jade down as she began to stir and happened to notice the object of his want protruding from her bra. He mentally scolded himself for not thinking of such a typical place before he removed said item and destroyed it.

However, Hermione stirred to see the letter being destroyed. She moaned as she realised how stupid she had been. She shifted uncomfortably as he was still kneeling over her in a very compromising position. Draco looked at her and noticed the graze on her jaw. He withdrew his wand and healed it. Confusion spread across Hermione's face before her anger was brought back just by looking at him. Her energy rushed back to her as her whole body warmed. She thrashed violently and managed to push him off her. He stood up and watched as Hermione slowly rose to her feet as well.

"Why are you still here? You got what you wanted. Isn't it time to toss aside the tool?" She spat at him. She ached all over from being tackled and dragged along the floor.

"…You're right, it is time." He said finally. " But not for that."


	6. Chapter 6

**Discalimer: See Previous Chapters (SPC)**

**Warnings: Strong langauge and stuff you would expect in an M rated. (tho this chap ain't too bad )**

**Sorry about delay, will try not to leave such long gaps till next chapter. Ask any questions, will try and answer them next chap. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She demanded, regaining warmth and strength.

"It means things are about to get interesting round here. It's time for some fun" he said with a malicious glint in his eye.

Hermione exploded with frustration. That was no answer, just another mysterious sentence with a hidden meaning. She hated it that he got to her so much.

" For Merlin's sake! Why can you never give a straight answer?" She asked, but soon realised what kind of answer she would get, she continued: " Just forget it. I've had enough. I swear to God, you make me so angry, I…I can't even begin to describe it!" She sighed, and hid her face in her hands, trying to calm herself.

Draco smirked and that sent Hermione through the roof.

"Ugh! What is so amusing?" she shouted

" You think too much, it'll be the death of you." He joked, yet Hermione noticed the sinister note behind it.

"Screw you Malfoy."

"If you really want to Granger."

Hermione shot him a horrified look as her frown deepened further.

" Go slither back in your hole and leave me in peace." She hissed

"No."

"No?"

"No! You have to learn that insignificant dirty little mudblood's like you can't get way with a stunt like that unscathed." He said, his emotionless face spread a wave of fear throughout her body. Her necklace began to shake, warning her to get out of there.

" You can't do anything to me, I read that letter, I know you have to be inconspicuous, I don't know why, but it still means you can't harm me." She quivered, shaking with fright.

" Maybe not physically, but what's stopping me from harming you mentally? How's a memory charm sound? No trace to me and you can say 'so long' to that future of yours." He sneered taking one step towards her, his presence seemed to dominate the whole corridor, casting her in shadow.

Her heart beat faster and faster, her breathing quickened as trepidation grew inside her. A voice in her head told her to run, it was Nucashi.

Get out of there, now! I can sense his power; I've never felt anyone or anything so strong. I fear I could not protect you fully from one of his memory charms. Please, turn and run.

Hermione wanted to, she did, but her body was not listening. She was frozen in place by not only fear but her thoughts as well. Image after image invaded her mind, showing her wondering mindlessly through endless streets, with no prospects, no future, with no one. As she continued to stare into Malfoy's eyes, she caught a glimpse of his intention and she did not like what she saw.

She screamed for him to get away from her as step after step he approached. She heard Nucashi roar with rage, but couldn't understand what she was saying. Something about her mind, but what? She was so confused, as she always is when ever Malfoy's around. Everything seems so messed up, nothing makes sense, bits are missed out and she can never think straight. Why does she act so irrationally round him?

Another wave of thought hit her, diverting her from the form, which was right in front of her. She shut her eyes, trying to block the images. Her mind was so full of pain and misery. She grasped her head as it throbbed, her hands shaking uncontrollably as she dug in her nails to distracted her thoughts with pain.

Malfoy stood over her, watching her scream with suffering. Soon she fell against the wall for support, still holding her head with laboured breath. Malfoy caught her just before she slid down into unconsciousness – for the second time this night.

He laid her down and lifted up her shirt to reveal her stomach.

" Hm, this will teach her"

With a smirk, he put his hand on the side of her stomach, which began to glow.

A glint of light caught his eye. He saw the necklace round her neck and remembered the feeling he got when he touched it before. He picked up the stone, when suddenly a sharp spark shot out of it like lightning. It stuck him forcing him flying down the corridor, where he crashed into the wall with tremendous force.

The wall cracked under the pressure of contact and Malfoy yelled out in pain. A trail of blood dripped down the side of his face as he looked back to the lifeless body of Hermione.

The crackling sound of lightning filled the corridor as the light from the necklace grew until in enveloped Hermione completely in a blindingly white light. A huge crack and the light was gone, along with Hermione.

000000000

Hermione awoke from a sharp pain on her side feeling extremely hung over. Pieces of what happened formed in her mind, but none of it made any sense. She tried to move but her muscles cried out in intolerable pain. A tired sigh escaped her as she felt like she had been trampled on be a heard of centaurs.

When she finally took in her surroundings, she realised that she was completely alone in the hospital wing and it was still nighttime. She attempted to move her arm, but soon found she couldn't. She tried again and again but to no avail. Now panicking, she tried to call the Nucashi. However she did not answer, in fact, Hermione couldn't even feel her presence anymore. Hermione couldn't understand. What was this horrible pain inside, burning a hole right through her? Her head was swimming with all sorts of thing, but she knew she needed help, so she managed to call for the nurse.

" Madam Pomfrey" She shouted repeatedly in desperation, but no one answer. "…anyone?"

She tried again to move, which sent fresh pain coursing through her. Footsteps were audible from just outside the door and were getting louder. She could tell it was a woman from the noise: short, loud, quick footsteps, the sound of heels on stone.

A sigh of relief as Madam Pomfrey entered holding a candle but she did look a bit worse for wares.

"Merlin! What's wrong Miss Granger? You almost gave me a heart attack with all that shouting!" Madame Pomfrey scolded.

"I…I can't move!" Hermione shouted bursting into tears. "I can't move anything! And…it hurts…inside."

The nurse's expression changed to concern as she rushed forward and threw off the covers from Hermione's inert body. She placed the candle on the side table before she began to examine Hermione.

She lifted Hermione's arm a few inches and told Hermione to keep it up when she let go, but she couldn't, it dropped like an inanimate object. Madam Pomfrey did the same with her legs only to achieve the same result.

"Can you feel anything?" She asked a panic stridden Hermione, as she got out her wand and performed a few spells that didn't seem to do anything..

"I can only feel pain." She choked between tears, "I can't feel you holding my leg. What's happened to me?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed heavily before replying. "Well, I was hoping you could tell me that but your muscles appear to have gone into some sort of fusion. This could have only happened when very powerful magic is affecting you and is then taken away abruptly, causing your body considerable damage. Miss Granger, to be using such powerful magic is very dangerous, even for a man like Dumbledor, do you know what may have caused this?" she asked extremely worried.

Hermione knew it had something to do with Malfoy and maybe the Renascor – wait! That's a point, where is it? Hermione tried to see if she was still wearing it and when she found she wasn't it all became clear to her.

"My necklace!" She shouted, making Madam Pomfrey jump

"Your necklace?" Repeated the confused nurse

"Yes! Where is it? I must never take it off!" Hermione continued to shout

"I took it off, it's in my draw for safe keeping. Don't worry, you can have it back, when you get better." She said trying to quieten her. "But you still haven't answered my question, do you know what or who did this to – "

"But you don't understand, I need that necklace", she interrupted, "Please give it back to me. It…it was my mothers." She lied – she felt ashamed to use her mother's memory like that but she needed to get the Jade back at all costs.

" …oh…er, certainly" Madam Pomfrey said getting up and walking over to her desk. She unlocked the draw and took out the necklace by its chain. Returning to the bed, the nurse lifted Hermione's head and fastened the stone round her neck.

Immediately Hermione felt Nucashi filling her with energy, unbinding her muscles and clearing her mind.

_Hermione, are you ok? This stupid woman took the stone from you; you could have died! I ought to burn her!_ Nucashi growled, but she was just relieved that they we're both alright.

Nuca, i…is that what it's like …to be parted with you?… All that pain? I…I couldn't move. Hermione asked weakly, as the flow of such powerful magic is very draining on the body. 

…yes, however we were lucky this time. To be ripped from my power so abruptly… you must be very resilient and for that I am thankful. You should find that you can move now, but it's best to pretend you can't, just until this idiotic woman has left.

"Hermione, dear" Madam Pomfrey said softy.

"I…I don't know, I…I want to be alone!" Hermione answered, as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Ok, well, get some rest, we will talk about this in the morning." And with that Madam Pomfrey left.

Hermione waited until she heard the door click shut before she tried to move. Thankfully, she could, though her body still ached but she didn't care, just to be in control of herself (even if it did look like she was drunk or stoned or both) was wonderful.

She quickly found and changed into her clothes, but before she left, she put a heavy memory charm round the door, so when Madam Pomfrey walked through it, she would forget everything about Hermione being there.

When she reached her dorms, she quickly changed into her nightgown in the dark, so to not wake anyone and jumped into bed with her necklace firm in her grasp.

_Nuca… I'm scared_. _I …I didn't know anyone could be so powerful. I mean, even with our full power combined, we would only just match his…and that scares the living hell out of me._ Hermione said.

You will be safe, I will always watch over you. Nuca comforted.

But all those things I saw, those images…I couldn't hear you…I know that was him, he was controlling my thoughts…that's impossible…surely?

Well, it is possible to share thought, as we are proof of that, but to control it…perhaps it wasn't control, perhaps he was transferring thoughts to you.

But surely we would have to be connected for him to do that?

Yes, I would have thought so, but please don't worry over it too much Mi. I just strongly suggest you avoid him from now on.

00000000000

Hermione woke again to a burning pain in her side. She dragged herself out of bed clutching her side. She took of her nightclothes and noticed a strange mark on her side.

It looked like a perfect circle with some strange pattern inside. With one finger, she felt the uneven surface and concluded it was like someone has scratched it in her skin.

As she studied it further, she realised that the weird patterns inside the circle were in fact letters, but not only were they letters: they were initials. Initials that said:

DM 

Draco Malfoy.

Hermione's mouth dropped. She instinctively grabbed her wand and tried to rid herself of the mark, but, like the scratch, it would not disappear. 

"Damn it!" She cursed.

0000000000

Hermione met up with Harry and Ron in the Great Hall for breakfast where they reminded her that they had a trip to Hogsmead today. By this time, she had cheered up a bit, however she was still a bit jumpy whenever a blond went by, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey, Mi' are you alright, you seam a bit jumpy?" Harry asked whilst they walked towards the sweet shop.

"Huh? Oh…yes thanks, I'm okay." She smiled just as she felt Harry's hand slip into hers. " Harry?"

Harry only smiled and led her into the shop.

"What would you like? I just got some money out so I'll treat you." He asked, heading over to the Whizbangers and Tongfoppers (I believe they're new).

Hermione blushed, as she watched him browse the new mixes. The tall, ruggedly attractive guy she saw before her now is so different to the shy, troubled boy she first met all those years ago. He had really grown up and, despite all the problems he's been through; he's still a good person. If it were anyone else, they would have given up or gone bad.

His messy black hair hadn't changed though, but she always loved that about him and he had finally grown into his glasses. She chuckled to herself before walking over to him and wrapped her arms round his waist in a hug. Through the thin baggy shirt he was wearing, she could feel his sculpted muscles, his hard pecks and solid abs.

"What's this for?" Harry asked his attachment with a laugh.

"Nothing, just felt like it." She smiled, letting go of him, slightly reluctantly.

"Oh, so if just feel like it, I could…" He said leaning down, and kissing her.

Hermione's heart skipped as she lean into the kiss, but all to soon it was broken.

"Sorry" Harry said sheepishly, "I just…really felt like doing that", a faint pink glow arose on his cheek as he stared at his feet.

A huge smile played across her face, but it out matched his in redness.

" Harry, it's –" but she was cut off from the searing pain in her side. "Argh!"

Hermione collapsed to her knees, her hands clutched round her sides. The pain was unbearable; it surged through her and seemed to slither in and other of every crevice.

"Hermione! What wrong?" Harry shouted, crouching beside her.

"I don't…this…ah…pain…in my side", she struggled to say. By this time, all the people in the shop had begun to crowd her, some even offering assistance and some how, in all the confusion, Harry was dragged to the back of the crowd.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, as the pain gave another sharp twinge, but she couldn't see him. More and more people seemed to crowd round her, each with new questions and opinions. Where did they all come from? The shop wasn't this busy before.

"Ron? Ginny?" She managed to say through all the enquiries of 'what was wrong' and 'what hurts'.

Surrounded by strangers, doubled over in pain, memories of last night returned, and with them, so did the fear. But just then she heard a voice above all the other; a voice that soothed and calmed her; a voice that she knew. It was Harry.

"Excuse me, step aside." Harry asked loudly, and when no one listened, he yelled: "Get the Hell out the way!"

He pushed through, sending the crowd toppling like dominoes and after walking over to Hermione, he helped her to her feet.

"Hermione, where is the pain? Can you walk?" He asked, sounding unusually bold and sure of himself.

"Uh, I think so, but it really hurts, like a really bad cramp in my side." She replied as he slipped his hand round her waste and lifted her arm round his neck for support.

"Alright, I'm taking you to get some air." He said unusually decisively as he turned to Ginny and Ron, who suddenly appeared, "hey, we-er-Ron, Ginny, I'm taking her outside."

"What happened? Is Mi' alright?" Ron asked dazed.

"Yes, she'll be fine with some fresh air." Harry said, seeming to get a bit annoyed.

"I'll come with you." Ginny offered

"No!" Harry said rather abruptly as a look of shock crossed all three faces but Harry quickly recovered. "..er…no, she's been crowded enough, it's best if just I take her."

"Oh…okay." Ginny said, still bemused about his gruffness and with that he left.

He took her out side, away from the hectic street and …prying eyes. As they rounded the corner that led them to the forest, Harry found a fallen tree and gentle sat her down on it.

"There, are you feeling any better?" He asked and to Hermione's surprise, she did.

"Uh, yeah, actually, I do." She said feeling her stomach.

Just then, her necklace gave an uncomfortable squirm.

_Nuca, what's wrong? I'm fine now, really!_ Hermione reassured.

Something…something's not right. Hermione, something's wrong with Harry, I can sense it. Be careful. Nucashi growled.

"Do know you what caused it?" Harry asked in a weird tone that cut through her thoughts like ice.

"What? No, I don't know. Are you alright?" She said picking up an unusual glint in his eye that was strangely familiar.

"Maybe it was something you did? Something you were told not to, hmm?" He asked, ignoring her question, his voice displaying clear signs of anger.

"What are you talking about? What's gotten into you Harry?" she asked, now becoming scared. She shifted further along the log but soon found Harry's hand gripped firmly round her wrist, preventing any possible escape.

"Harry? What are you doing?" She raised her voice, but it could not hide the fear stuck quiver in her speech.

"That mark's not there to look pretty!" He snarled.

…_what!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers and warnings, you know the drill!

I did this one a bit quicker heh heh ; but will have to be annoying and say that **I won't post another chapter unless I get at least 5 reveiws**. Sorry but my exams start really soon (Latin paper 1 of 4 on tue panics)and I will only be tempted to write if I get reviews! But I have just thought of a utterly brilliant and awesome twist and also for you slash fans, my story's length has just been doubled, so stick around !

* * *

Ron and Ginny were left standing in the crowded shop, completely bemused.

"What was that about?" Ron asked, scratching his head as a lock of orange hair fell forward over his face.

"I don't know." Ginny pondered, still staring, " Don't you think Harry was acting weird?" she asked, turning to face him.

"…uh…yeah I guess." He replied, stretching the very limits of his brainpower so that Ginny could hear the cogs turning.

"And that slip, he was going to say something else and then corrected himself. But what? 'W' something." She thought allowed, looking round the store to see if anything clicked. " Hey, I know, wasn't he…"

Ron waited for the rest of the sentence, but it never came. He looked up, only to see Ginny staring behind him open mouthed in shock.

"Ginny?" He questioned as he turned to see what she was staring at.

Suddenly all became clear, for standing behind him was none other than Harry, who had a steady flow of blood running down his face from a deep head injury.

"Oh my god! Harry!" Ginny screamed, rushing towards the stumbling Harry. "Are you alright? What happened?"

" I don't know." He answered dazed. "I was crouching besides Hermione when someone grabbed me from behind and pulled be back through the crowd, then I blacked out. They must have hit me, my heads killing me." Harry mumbled, flinching at the pain when he touched the gash. "Where's Hermione?" He asked, concerned.

"Er…well, I was going to ask you the same thing." Ginny said slowly

"What?" Harry gasped.

" Yer, we just saw you leave with Hermione, like a few minutes ago, how'd you get over there?" Ron asked, supporting the stunned and slumping black haired boy.

" I didn't leave with her, I told you: someone dragged me back." He replied, his anxieties growing.

" But, this makes no sense." Ginny wined, " It was you, down to the last detail, but then… you were acting strangely."

"So let me get this straight, some flawless clone of me, just came in and took Hermione away?" Harry asked in disbelief.

" Yeah… pretty much." Ron said

"And neither of you said or did anything?"

"…well, we said we would come with you…er…him…or…it…" Ron trailed off.

"And?" Harry urged. "What did I – this person say?"

"Well he snapped at us, he obviously had a short temper, which was why I thought it was a bit strange." Ginny replied.

Harry felt another drop of blood slide off his face and fall, seemingly in slow motion, to the ground, where it smashed on the hard stone floor, staining its surface. Just then a witch came up to him and offered assistance for his injury.

"Uh…thanks" Harry said as the witch healed him.

"That's okay, but how did you get so banged up? I mean it's not exactly mayhem in here." She laughed.

"…no, its not." He said in deep thought, "It's not at all."

"Well, just be careful in future Mr Potter, we can't have you out of action before…" She paused, thinking of a delicate way to put it, "…Before the time comes." She said finally, bowing her head slightly and leaving.

Harry turned to Ron and Ginny suddenly, his eyes wide with a revolution.

"She is right, there's practically no one here!" he practically shouted

"Yeah, so what?" Ron asked.

" So, "Ginny continued, " How come there was all those people in here a second ago, just before…"

"…Just before Hermione got that pain and this person replaced me." Harry finished. "We need to find Hermione. Now! She could be in trouble."

000000000

"What are you talking about? Let go! You're hurting me Harry, stop it!" She struggled.

" I told you not to do anything with Potter and you dared to disobey me!" Said an all too familiar voice.

"Malfoy?" Hermione gasped dumbfounded. Fear surged through her, coursing down every limb, paralysing her dead.

Soon there was no Harry, but a malicious looking Malfoy, appearing more pale and deathly than ever.

"What is it going to take for you to realise that I own you?" He hissed. His grip tightened as Hermione's side and chest burned, one with anger the other with fear. She felt Nucashi's rage, but they both knew Nuca couldn't help without making situations worse.

"Have you forgotten about our little secret already? But then again, I wonder how the Head will react when he find out you put a dangerously strong memory charm on our dear old nurse?" He whispered sinisterly as Hermione's heart sank further. Is there anything he doesn't know?

He leaned in closer, the air had once again become chilled like ice and even frost had spread over her very skin. Billowing clouds of moisture poured out of her open mouth, increasing in frequency and density, as her very essence seemed to grow cold. Even though he was no more than a couple of inches away, she didn't see his breath, it was as though his very core was as cold as the ice he summoned.

There was a long silence; the tension was so concentrated. She could feel his presence looming over her, his breath, the only hint of warmth, caressed her cheek as she shut her eyes, shivering uncontrollably.

He finally spoke, "The 'heroic' scar-head is coming so I must disappear, but you will not tell him anything. I trust you now understand your place, so stay in it. Yet always remember, if you do anything with him; if you kiss him again; if you even think about kissing him again… there will be consequences, for both you and golden boy. You've seen my power, you know what I am capable of."

Hermione just wanted to break down and cry, but she was beyond that stage of depression. One more blow and she would never recover.

Soon she felt a great oppression lifted from her soul when a voice thundered through her thoughts.

"Hermione!"

Her eyes snapped open, Malfoy was gone and so was every hint of his presence.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, running to her side. "Are you okay? You're shivering like crazy."

Hermione didn't answer, she couldn't.

"Here, take this." Harry gave her the hoodie he had tied round his waste and help her put it on. "What happened to you? Ron and Ginny told me that someone who looked and sounded exactly like me took you out the shop. Do you know who it was? Did they do something to you, because, Hermione, I promise you it wasn't me!" He rambled on, clearly concerned. " Is your side still hurting? We all split up to look for you, I don't know where Ginny and Ron got to but thank Merlin your safe."

He saw her relax into the warmth of the material a little as she gentle rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms round her and squeezed her tightly. Several minutes passed in a stressed silenced before he realised she had fallen asleep.

" What happened to you." He said voicing his thoughts, not really expecting her to answer. He shifted round and picked up the lifeless form, carrying her limp body in his arms. Her head rested against his shoulder, her hands lay flaccid in her lap. She was as light as a feather, or so Harry thought so it was no struggle to carry her.

He couldn't see Ginny or Ron anywhere, and he thought it best to take Hermione back to Hogwarts as soon as possible. She needed to rest from her ordeal.

He took her back to the Griffindor tower, but the strange lower year girls wouldn't let him in the girls' dorms, due to that nonsensical rule that boys aren't allowed in the girls' dorms yet its girls are somehow allowed in the boys' dorms. So with much screaming and protest from the melodramatic females, Harry took her into his dorms and placed her on his bed.

It was still morning so the dorms were all but deserted with everyone still at Hogsmead, save for those few manic girls, so Harry just sat by Hermione and let her sleep.

He noticed her stirring and realised she was too hot, so he carefully removed his hoodie from her. As he straightened her clothes, he couldn't help notice a strange stain on her side. He slid the shirt material over, to reveal an unusual mark.

What on earth is that? A tattoo? No. This is Hermione, of course its not. Surely? He looked at it closely and saw it had some letters on it.

"D M…" He said under his breath. "What the?"

0000000000

Harry awoke to find that he had actually fallen asleep and on his own bed. Hermione was gone and it was still light outside. He got up and checked his watch; it was now 2pm.

He walked out his dorms, catching his reflection in the window. His black messy hair now presumed the form known as 'bed head', with it seeming more uncontrollable than ever. All the same, he just shrugged it off, he's never been able to control it before, and so what can he do now? However, the thought was still there and he couldn't understand why he suddenly cared what he looked like all of a sudden. Nevertheless, no time to ponder, he hurried out to the common room, to find it empty. He walked up to the girls' dorm to see if she was in there, only to be attacked by those lowers. What was there problem? Jeez!

After guessing Hermione wasn't in there, he headed for the portal. Once outside, he had an idea. What better an opportunity to practise some of the skills that Snape has been teaching him in his extra Defence Against the Dark Arts sessions! Just last week, Snape showed him how to track an enemy, even if they have used disguises and magic wards to hide themselves. However, he knew he didn't need such a strong one as Hermione obviously wasn't hiding from him.

He cast the spell, but with no success.

"What? Did I do it wrong?" He said to himself in confusion.

He tried again, but achieved the same result. He couldn't sense her presence anywhere in the castle. He widened his search area so much that he could have sensed her in Hogsmead.

Again, no success. Maybe he was doing it wrong. He tried to find Ron instead. He focused his thoughts on him and cast. This time it worked, he had a clear view of Ron walking round Hogsmead with Ginny.

"That's strange, I can find Ron, which means I am doing it right. Where is she?" He thought

This time he increased the power of the spell to the maximum strength he could muster.

Success!

"Finally!" He thought, "But why is it so weak, especially since it's in the castle? I should be able to see her as if she were standing next to me."

His worries increased. Is she okay? Has something happened to her? What if she is hurt?

He followed the signal down to the fourth floor, where it led him down an unfamiliar passage and then ultimately to a wall.

"This can't be right. Apparently she's in the wall…" Harry said speaking to himself yet again. "Well, my spell can't be wrong and…hello? What's this then?" he trailed off having caught sight of a small hole in the stone, a hole that would have gone unnoticed to any other eye.

Harry crouched down and examined the gap. He could distinctly hear Snape's voice in his head telling him to "check every crevice with magic, because you never know what you will discover, you might just stumble upon a secret."

Harry thought of the right spell and executed it perfectly and what he discovered astounded him.

"…It's a key hole!"

Harry quickly sprung into action, he withdrew his wand, for his other magic had been wandless, and whispered a heavy unlocking charm whilst inserting the tip into the hole. (n/a ; heh heh, dodgy or what and completely unintentional!)

He heard a faint click as the clandestine door revealed itself.

00000000000

Hermione had woken to find herself on a bed…more precisely, Harry's bed, with him asleep on a chair beside her. She recalled what happened with a heavy sigh. She got off the bed slowly and crouched down besides the sleeping black haired boy. She wanted nothing more than to jump in to his warm embrace with a heartfelt kiss, but she was so afraid of what Malfoy would do, not only to her, but to Harry also.

She stood up whilst withdrawing her wand and then gently levitated him onto his bed. Leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead, she stopped centimetres apart, when she remembered Malfoy's threat. With another heavy sigh, she straightened and walked out.

She went straight to her secret room and unwrapped a fresh canvas, unleashing all her emotions. Black mainly dominated this picture. Her harsh brush strokes and bold images struck out from the very paint, hitting the viewer with a powerful wave of anger and suffering. But in anger and suffering breeds fear. The fear that consumes the mind and devours the soul.

Silent tears bled down her face as stroke after stroke her resolve cracked and collapsed. No amount of comforting words from Nucashi could save her from the fear that was embedded deep within her.

"Hermione, it kills me that I can't protect you from him. I hate it that you fear every corner, every shadow, every blond that walks by. But…" Nuca stopped suddenly. "…someone is tracking you, someone powerful." She growled

Hermione stopped mid-stroke. Her hand began to tremble as she asked the question she dreaded the answer to.

"Is it…is it him?" She quivered.

Nuca paused for a long time before answering, "I don't know," She said, annoyed at the fact that she didn't, "But it's powerful. Powerful enough to penetrate this rooms wards."

"It must be. Why has he come? I didn't do anything." She said frightened yet subdued.

They were both silent for what seemed like an age, until a faint click was just audible over her intense heartbeat. Hermione's body froze, her back to the door, her paintbrush gripped painfully tight in her hand.

"Nuca, I …I…" Hermione started but never finished as she heard the door slowly open and strong footsteps approach her.

The presence stopped and stood just behind her. Her whole body tense into a tight knot as a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Hermione?" A voice whispered softly. "Are you okay?"

Hermione's head shot round to see Harry looking down at her in alarm. The sense of relief poured through her body as she released a long breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"Harry!" She gasped, bursting into tears and launching herself at him in extreme anxiety. She wrapped her arms round him and sobbed into his chest.

Harry, taken aback by the impact of her contact, stumbled backwards a step before regaining his balance and embracing the crying girl that clung to him.

"Hermione, what's going on?" He asked tenderly.

But Hermione wouldn't answer, she only gripped him tighter and continued to cry.

"What's got you in this state? Please talk to me." He whispered in her ear.

"I can't." She said finally as her sobs began to subside.

"Why can't you?" He continued.

"I…I just can't." she said, bursting into tears once more.

"Hush, its okay. You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." He soothed.

"Harry, I'm so scared. Please, please don't leave me." She cried.

" I'll never leave you Hermione. There's no need for you to be scared, I'm here, I'll protect you, always." He comforted giving her an extra squeeze to emphasis his point.

" I don't know what to do anymore, I'm in way over my head. I might get expelled!" She practically shouted into his chest, her voice muffled by his clothing.

"Whoa, what's this? Hermione, I'm sure you won't get expelled for what ever it is. You're the brightest witch of our age!" He said with a smile, looking into her teary eyes.

" I will! I hid this room and with the talk of war, it could have potentially been very dangerous. I could have jeopardised the whole schools safety! That's how they'll see it." She argued, finally letting go of his muscular body.

"Where on earth did you get that idea from? Nah, admittedly this room is a bit suspicious, but they would probably just take it away from you. So the worst thing would be that you wouldn't have anywhere to do your secret art that you think no one knows about." He said with a cheeky grin, "You really are very talented by the way."

Hermione was stunned. Would they really go that easy on her? Of course, she should never have believed Malfoy, but he was so convincing. Deceiving bastard! But just then she remembered something much worse.

" But, I put a really risky memory charm on Madame Pomfrey and …someone…is threatening to go and tell the Head." She said starting to panic over the thought for the billionth time.

"What!!!" Harry choked, "Merlin Hermione, why'd you do that?"

"I can't say." She spoke avoiding his gaze.

"Why not?…Wait, hold up, someone is blackmailing you? Well who is it? Tell me so I can go and bloody ki –"

"No! Please don't! I don't care about that anymore…I…" she stopped and buried her face in her hands.

"Hermione, what is it? I can't help if you don't tell me. I hate to see you this upset, so please, let me help you." He pleaded, taking her hands from her face.

She gazed into his warm emerald eyes, where she found comfort, tenderness and most importantly, safety. She tore away, looking down at the floor, knowing that if she stared into his eyes a second longer and she would give in.

She felt a soft hand, lightly lift her chin until their eyes once again locked. A finger stroked her cheek slowly and softy, a caressing touch that made her skin tingle.

"Please." He whispered.

Hermione sighed; she had forgotten her apprehension, her anguish and anxiety. She was consumed not by fear but by warmth and kindness. She hadn't felt this relaxed in weeks, so, slowly, she nodded.

" Well", she began, " the person is –"

Suddenly, Hermione screamed in pain and falling to her knees, fresh hot tears poured down her cheek. Her cries rung through the room as she clutched her stomach, doubled over in agony as big as herself.

"Hermione?!" Harry yelled, jumping to her aid. " It's that mark, isn't it? The one on your side."

Hermione couldn't breath, the pain was excruciating. She began to cough uncontrollably; blood spattered the ground and stained her mouth with the taste of iron.

"Shit! You're bleeding internally." Harry cursed, "Hermione, it's the mark. Forgive me, but this is going to hurt." He said uncovering the mark on her side.

Hermione could barely hear him; the blood pumping through her ears was the dominating sound. She collapsed onto the floor as she felt Harry's warm hands placed on her side. She could just about make out his chanting as freah pain erupted and everything began to go dark. The last thing she heard was Nucashi's great roar.

* * *

Thanks for reading, Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reviews, especially from one person who said that they created an account just to comment, that really means a lot for you to do that for me, thank you!

Same state stands **I need at least 5 reviews** before I will post another chapter. Also, it is holidays now and exams are over so chapters will be written an posted quicker, provided sufficent review count. .

If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask me via review or private message. I will try to answer them in the next chapter providing they **DO NOT** give away the plot! So please don't ask "what are they going to do next?"!!!

I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

Hermione regained some consciousness to find herself comfortable and warm. The soft feather filled duvet urged her whole body to relax into the unbelievably supple mattress, which hugged every curve and contour. A moan escaped her lips as a tender touch traced her jaw.

"Hermione, wake up." A mellow voice whispered.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was still in her secret room, except it seemed to be twice the size. She looked up at the form perched on the side of the bed and tried to sit up. A pair of hands rushed to help, delicately lifting and supporting her.

"Harry, what happened? Where did this bed come from and why is the room so big?" she asked weakly.

"You passed out, from the pain of that mark on your side. As for the room, I enlarged it and conjured the bed, as it turns out this room has more to it than meets the eye." He answered stroking aside a lock of hair from her face.

"How do you know about it?" she ask, avoiding his gaze.

"What the room?" He joked, but Hermione clearly didn't appreciate his humour.

"I noticed it while you were sleeping." He resumed, "It was bloody powerful magic, Hermione, why on earth do you have that mark on you?"

"I can't tell you." She said with her eyes firmly fixed on the intricately patterned duvet of gold and crimson.

"Why? Because it will hurt you again? Don't worry, you won't be getting anymore trouble from it." He said with a smile, leaning on his arm that was placed across her legs.

"What do you mean?" Hermione enquired with held breath.

"I mean, that you have nothing to fear. It can't hurt you anymore. Now, I couldn't get rid of it completely because the effect was too powerful, so you will probably be stuck with that…" Harry said as Hermione lifted up her shirt to reveal her side. "…But I did seal it. See?"

Hermione did see. She saw that the mark had an extra ring round it, with an encrypted Latin border – the Redimo Recurro. As she stared at it, she noticed that the inner ring was not a ring at all, but a snake, now trapped within the seal. She looked up at Harry who smiled.

" Harry, how on earth did you cast the Redimo Recurro seal? I doubt even some of the teachers could perform it." She asked in disbelief.

He laughed. "I forgot. Of course _you_ would recognise it. But that also means you will know that when the culprit of that curse tries to use it, they will receive the pain instead." He chuckled again. " and this also means you can now tell me who did this to you."

Hermione was stunned, she had no idea Harry was so powerful and so intelligent. He had really come a long way. Hermione smiled but it soon faded, for even though she was now free from Malfoy's curse, she still knew nothing good could come from telling Harry it was him.

"Harry, I don't know what good will come from telling you. You can't do anything, it would only make matters worse." She sighed.

"Blackmailing. Curse marks. This is deadly serious Hermione, whoever is doing this is dangerously powerful. All I want to do is protect you." He said, now extremely stern. He shifted his position on the bed and took her hand in his, gently squeezed it affectionately.

"Just tell me and I'll make it all go away."

Their gazes met, Harry leaned in and captured her lips in his own. A spark flowed between them as Harry brought his hand to run through her hair. His tender touch sent shivers down her spine as she pulled him down on top of her; slipping her hands under his shirt, feeling his stone-hard muscles react to her contact.

Outside a storm wailed and lightning flashed in anger, but inside the candlelight flickered romantic shadows with the passion of the powerful witch and wizard.

Exploring every inch of her mouth Harry dominated the kiss; he ran his hands down her arms, holding her wrists either side of her head as he began to kiss her neck. Hermione moaned with pleasure and squirmed under his weight.

Suddenly she whispered out of nowhere, "Its Malfoy"

Harry stopped and leaned up so he was face to face with her, still holding her wrists. He looked into her worried amber eyes and saw a tear slide down her cheek. With a solemn look still across his face, he soothingly wiped away the tear but then, with a kind smile he leaned down and kissed her.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat with relief as the kiss filled her with hope and delight. She freed her hands and ran her fingers through his messy hair, which transformed from "bed head" to "sex hair" in one fowl swoop. Harry held his body just above hers, careful not to crush her delicate form under his weight, but he soon found Hermione's hands pulling him closer.

Hermione relaxed under his weight; feeling completely and utterly safe, but this feeling was short lived as they both suddenly stopped dead. Even though they had the most comfortable, yet very thick duvet between them, a certain…problem…couldn't help but be noticed.

Harry was the first to pull away; a bright red flush stained his cheeks as he stuttered out an embarrassed sentence. "I…er…I…I'm so sorry." He cringed, turning away from her in embarrassment. He began to slide off the bed to go and die in the corner, but he felt a pair of arms wrap round his waist and a chin rest on his shoulder. The heavenly scent of moonflower essence tormented his senses. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply as he let his head fall backwards.

Her soothing voice whispered in his ear: "It's alright."

"But.." He protested, though was soon cut off.

"Just forget about it." She whispered, slowly kissing his neck and once again running her hand over his sculpted front.

"Well," He said stiffly and seemingly in restraint trying not to give in to what was going through his mind, "You're not really helping."

Hermione stopped and with a quick glace in a certain direction, she giggled out an apology.

"Oh…sorry" She said getting off the bed and finding her wand. She turned round to see Harry hunched over and muttering some ineffective charm along with curses to company it. Hermione waited a minute before speaking.

"Want some help?"

"No, no, its fine…yep… completely under control…" He trailed off.

Hermione chuckled and began to walk round to stand in front of him, but no sooner than she walked those few strides to his side, than she found herself lying back on the bed with Harry on top of her.

"You big faker!" she exclaimed with a laugh. He gave her a cheeky smile before once again capturing her lips in his own.

With one final deep kiss, he broke the contact.

"And don't think I've forgotten." He whispered with a dark note in his voice. "Malfoy… is dead!"

With that, he leapt off the bed and headed for the door. Hermione clambered after him after a momentary delay of shock.

"No!" She shouted while grabbing his arm, "Harry, no!"

Harry ignored her cries and walked on, dragging Hermione along with him. Hermione pulled with all her strength but it got her nowhere. So, with the door fast approaching, she tried one last desperate attempt to stop him. She launched and tackled him to the floor…a bit…overdramatically, one could say.

"Don't!" she shouted.

They both crashed to the floor with an agonizing collapse as cold hard stone met bone. A painful groan escaped Harry.

"Don't what?" He yelled at the brunet that clung to his side.

Hermione stuttered, she didn't have a reply.

"Huh? Don't beat the living shit out of him? Don't curse and hex him within an inch of his fucking worthless life? Well he deserves it Hermione. He will suffer for what he did to you and after I'm done with him, the authorities can have him and lock him if fucking Azkaban…well, what's left of him" He ranted and fumed, unaware of the trepidation that was growing in Hermione's frightened gaze.

Hermione was silent and everyone was quiet. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time everyone was just quiet. Really, there's always some one talking…In that moment, she realised that she hadn't heard nor spoke to Nucashi for a while, which is unusual because she always has a sarcastic witty comment to add.

She quickly felt her chest and when she discovered her necklace gone, she gasped: "My necklace! Where's my necklace?"

Harry looked perplexed at her sudden change and replied while slowly getting up. "That…thing was also powerfully enchanted and it has somehow linked itself to you. I figured it was from the same person who gave you the mark so I severed the magical tie, but you still have the effects it put on you..." He trailed off as he saw a look of sheer horror cross Hermione's face.

"You did what? Where is it?" She shouted as fresh flusters of panic pulsed through her.

Harry reached into his pocket and gave her the stone. She took it hastily, noticing how cold it felt in her hands and how it's once brilliant, vivid green colour seemed dull and dead. She put the necklace back on despite Harry's concerns and felt nothing. She tried to talk to Nucashi, willing her to say something, anything…but she didn't.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she realised that Nucashi was dead. She grasped the stone tightly and sobbed, she didn't understand how she could still be alive herself. When Madame Pomfrey took the stone away, she was paralysed. She realised it was the spell Harry used, but as her gaze lifted to the eyes belonging to him, who comforted her, she began to fear how much power he had. He surely must have known that there was a living thing inside it, how could he just kill it!

"You killed her! How could kill her?" She shouted at him.

"Hermione… who are you talking about?" He asked confused.

Rage brewed inside of Hermione as she pushed him away from her. She didn't want him anywhere near her. He was a murderer in her eyes, one powerful enough to destroy the very essence of her magic.

Another frightening thought hit her. She could still do magic….right? If Harry had just killed the form of her magic, then surely that means he has destroyed her magic completely. She choked.

She grabbed her wand and tired a spell, any spell… the first spell that came to mind.

"Lumos" she whispered.

Nothing happened.

Breathing heavily she tried again.

"Lumos" She said louder.

Again, nothing happen.

"Lumos!" she shouted, tears pouring down her face.

Harry stood there, opening mouthed in shock, as he now knew what he had done…He had destroyed Hermione's magic all together.

Hermione collapsed into the floor, the realisation hit her and it was a harsh blow. Harry rushed to her side, pleading forgiveness but she just pushed him away.

"Hermione, this can't be permanent, we need to find a teacher, and then the Headmaster can bring it back." He panicked trying to rationalise it.

Hermione said nothing; she was in a daze. She didn't believe that this was all happening to her. Harry gently led her out of the room and to the Headmasters office. He prayed that there would be someone in there. There was luckily…or not as the case turned out to be.

As Hermione sat in the chair in the corner while Harry explained everything he knew, she half caught the conversation (more like argument) they were having and she didn't like where it was going.

"But Head Master, I told you, Malfoy has been blackmailing her and put a curse mark on her. I removed it but her magic has gone! You have to help her immediately." Harry shouted.

"Lower your voice Mr Potter, getting angry will not help the situation. Now, I understand what you are saying but you have no evidence that Mr Malfoy has been doing anything of the sort. It is a serious accusation and one I cannot take lightly" The Head spoke calmly but with an authoritative tone.

"But I do, there is a mark on Hermione's side if you would just look and also Hermione herself is all the evidence needed. She has been a perfect student and she has no reason to lie!" Harry argued further.

The Head turned to Hermione and asked her to see the mark but Hermione didn't move.

"Miss Granger, I understand this has been very traumatic for you, but you need to tell me if what Mr Potter is saying is the truth." She said softly.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just kept her gaze fixed on the fire place. The sparkling flames reminded her of Nuca and she longed to touch the golden flickers, but she knew that this fire would burn.

"Mr Potter, if she will not talk then I am afraid there is nothing I can do, there is no evidence to convict Mr Malfoy of such treacheries…no solid evidence" she added as she saw Harry was about to argue.

A tear slid down Hermione's cheek and Harry watched it as it fell to the floor and shattered on the cold stone, he knew she would not tell anyone what really happened.

"But as for her magic problem I'm sure it can be sorted out. It is probably just a temporary block, it happens sometimes with severe shock and some spells. Now Mr Potter, how did you remove the curse and disenchant this…stone….was it?" The Head reassured as she sipped her tea.

"Well," Harry sighed, "I used The Redimo Recurro to remove the mark and then The Secerno to separate the stone from her."

The Head Master almost choked on her drink. Her eyes flared wide as she slowly put down her cup and raised from her chair. There was a long silence before she finally spoke.

"Mr Potter, the spells you used are not charms or disenchantments, they are curses, some of the most powerful and dangerous known to the wizarding world, even I could not hope to attempt them successfully. This is very a serious matter." She fretted.

"Enough about that, can you help Hermione." Harry stressed.

"I'm afraid that Miss Granger will not be regaining her magic. The curse has severed her tie not only with the stone but with her magical energy as well. Its nothing short of a miracle that she is still alive and it would have to be nothing but a miracle for her magic to return." The Head Master said deeply concerned.

Harry collapsed into the chair behind him, cursing loudly: "Shit, shit, shit! What have I done?"

Hermione remained still and quiet as another tear followed the path of the previous one. The Head Master gave them a moment to take it all in before reluctantly delivering more bad news.

"This also brings us a major dilemma for me. You see, no muggles are allowed to stay in the wizarding world and because you technically now are one Miss Granger, I must unfortunately remove you from Hogwarts and inform the Council of the problem. You may have to have your and your family's memories…changed." She spoke sadly as Harry irrupted from his chair.

"But Professor! You can't do that, there has to be a way that – " Harry shouted but the Head Master interrupted him.

"I haven't even started with you Mr Potter! You are in serious trouble, not only have you performed 2 forbidden and highly dangerous spells but you have destroyed another student's magic. Nothing like this has ever been recorded, we will be lucky if the school is not closed and if you were not who you are…I bear to think of the consequences." She finished highly stressed.

"Now, Mr Potter, you will return to your dormitory and report to my office at 8am tomorrow. Miss Granger, you will have to leave the school immediately. I will accompany you to the Ministry. Do not worry about your things, they will be returned to you in the muggle world."

And with that, Harry was force to leave while The Head Master prepared to travel to London with Hermione.

Quiet and subdued, Hermione followed her professor out of her office and down the halls that she would probably never see again. She glanced out of the window to see the lake glistening in the moonlight, for it was now late into the night. She saw the Forbidden forest and Hagrid's hut and memories came flooding back. She loved Hogwarts and all the people in it. It did not seem real that she would be forced to forget all this existed.

As they passed the heavy doors to the Great Hall, she stopped. Tear after tear poured from her eyes as she recalled the first time she saw the castle and the day she was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Come along dear." The Head Master encouraged, extending her arm to usher Hermione into the coach that was waiting for them. Hermione went reluctantly, she wasn't even allowed to say goodbye to her friends, but then again, she wouldn't know what to say.

She got into the horse drawn coach after the Head and sat close to the edge, looking back at the Castle as she was driven away.

It was a breath taking view; full of emotion, just like the day she first saw it. The stormy sky was the perfect backdrop for the black spires and the yellow candlelight filled each window giving it a truly magical feel.

A flash of lightning lit up the regressing open doorway to reveal someone standing there…watching, but another strike showed the doorway occupied by only a small black cat…


End file.
